XOXO
by illuminating the moon
Summary: A chain of letters between Cam and Claire during their college years. Will they be able to survive long-distance? Or will someone cheat? Couples include Clam and some Massington. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I had this idea because we started a book in ELA with this format, and I thought it would be fun. I know you guys are going to want Massington, but I kind of want to do a Clam. So, this is a Clam with some Massington mentioned. My apologies, but please Alert! Thanks.**

**Yours truly, **

**~LilyLilyLoo**

_September 3__rd__, 2016_

_Cam, _

_Hey, it's Claire. I don't mean to sound like a cheesy Disney movie, but I'm emailing because I miss you! I thought we could email back and forth through college, as well as phone calls. If you don't want to, that's fine. Just an idea. _

_So, I have some questions…_

_How's BC? I know Kristen is going to Yale, and Derrick to North Eastern, so say hi to them if you see them. Columbia is OK, but thank god Alicia and Massie are going here too, or I would be so lonely. My writing teacher, Professor Bumble, has a huge beard and I can't help but laugh every time I see him. I think he hates me now, but I don't really care.. He looks like one of those baseball players who grow out their beard to shield out the sun or something. I totally forget, you're the one who knows sport-stuff. _

_Speaking of sports, how's your soccer team this year? I bet you're the star! Have you played any of the guys yet? _

_My math class is so flipping hard! This was the problem that showed up as a practice yesterday:_

_54t^ 23x/u(7#3)~ '90070'+tr5x _

_Ugh!_

_I hate math.. I can't wait till I graduate so I can become a nurse and finally not have to do math as often.. _

_OK, I got to go, because my room mate is inviting her boyfriend over and I think they're going to be up all night so I'm crashing at Massie's. Makes me miss you even more. _

_Kay, bye, _

_~xoxo~ CLAIRE_

**September 7****th****, 2016**

**Hey Claire!**

**I think its an awesome idea! It will be a way to keep in touch for the next four years. To answer your questions..**

**BC is good.. Kind of boring, but Boston is great**. _(AN: I actually live in Boston! Its _awesome_!) _**Derrick and Kristen and I always meet Fenway and get hotdogs, but it would be way more fun if you were there. The hotdogs are good, though. About Professor Bumble, he sounds funny. And for the baseball thing, I have no idea either. My grammar teacher is kind of similar, except he has a huge mustache. And, his name is Professor Buzzle, which is ironic, huh?**

**Our soccer team is good, but not as good as Briarwood's or BPHS. And we've played Derricks team, and it was a close game, 7-6. He's the best player, but he's the goalie so he doesn't really score, so we ended up winning. No complaints, though. **

**I hate math, too. I did that problem with a calculator, and the answer was -34. I had no idea how to solve it though, which makes you better at math than I am. **

**And, you're going to be a great nurse;). **

**I hope you got to crash at Massie's, because your roommate and her boyfriend sound like they would be pretty distracting.. Is your roommate nice? Mine's pretty much in the bathroom shaving or something 24/7. Basically, he is really annoying. He's kind of a nerd too, he wears suspenders and plaid a lot.. But luckily contacts.**

**Derrick asked me about Massie, so tell her Derrick said hi and he loves her. Sweet, huh? I love you too!**

**Bye for now,**

**-xoxo- Cam**

**Tell me what you thought! It was kind of short, but I though two letters per chapter would be good. Please review, and thanks for reading!**

**~LilyLilyLoo**


	2. I Know Now

**Here's the second chapter! These are very fun to write.**

**~LilyLilyLoo**

_September 10__th__, 2016_

_Cam, _

_Hey. It's Claire again. I bet BC isn't that boring, and going to Fenway sounds fun. How are Derrick and Kristen? And that's sweet.=] I'm really curious about the baseball thing now, so I looked it up. Turns out its hockey, not baseball. And they do it once they win the Stanley Cup or enter the playoffs.. Which is kind of interesting. I guess. That's really weird about your teacher. Is he nice at least? Mr. Bumble is nice, I guess, but so boring. Its like he's a robot, he talks in monotone. I've already fallen asleep twice in his class._

_Nice job in soccer! I knew you'd do great. Don't be _too_ hard on Derrick, though. He is a good goalie.. And when I did the math problem, I thought it was 463. Obviously I suck at math! And no, you always got at least a 30% better grade in math on a test.._

_Thanks! You're so going to win a gold medal in the Olympics! You were already in it with Kristen, and even if you didn't win you still got in, which is already really impressive. _

_I was also wondering if you downloaded the new Strokes song onto your Ipod yet._

_Yes, I did crash at Massie's, and yes, they would have been distracting. Robin (my roommate) told me this morning in bio. Thank god! And she is really pretty, she has brownish reddish hair and tan skin, but not as dark as Alicia's. and her eyes are purple. _How_ is that possible? _

_Too bad about Nerd. He sounds like a total loser, but what's his name? Then I don't have to call him Nerd. _

_Olivia got _another_ nose _and_ boob job. Big surprise! She told Alicia all the way from Phoenix. Also, I remembered we still don't know who Alicia's "secret resource" is. Do you have any idea?_

_Well, that's all. Anything else interesting going on with you?_

_~xoxo~Claire _

**September 15****th****, 2016**

**Hey Claire, **

**Well, I can assure you that BC **_**is**_** boring. Today, they said they have a surprise for us and to wait in the auditorium. So me and my friends, Cody and Nick, were all excited because we thought we would get a surprise break or something (so I could visit you), but it ended up being that Midterms were now a week earlier. Fun! **

**Cody and Nick aren't nearly as awesome as they guys and the PC, but whatever. Cody has brown kind of short kind of long hair, and Nick looks like Derrick just always wears cargos, not shorts. They can both be annoying at times. I told them about you, and I know for a fact that Cody likes you. I told him if he even flirted with you I would kill him, but I don't think he was very threatened. You should visit sometime, though. **

**And that information about playoff beards (I looked up the name) is… interesting?**

**Don't worry about falling asleep, because I have dozed off three times already this year. And yes, they were all in math. Maybe that's why I suck at it.**

**Thanks, even if I won like two hundred thousand (200,000) place in the Olympics. I didn't do as good as Kristen, who got like one hundred thousand nine hundred ninety ninth (100,999) place. Thanks for the effort, though. **

**Yes, I downloaded the song (I Know Now). It's not their best.**

**Nerd's real name is Jeffery. Which, oddly, is nerdy, so I'm just going to keep calling him Nerd. He's not **_**that **_**bad, at least he is smart so he kind of does my homework for me, so I'm not complaining. Still, he smells like burnt grilled cheese.**

**ANOTHER? God, she looks like a Barbie doll now. **

**I don't know details, but Josh told me that it's a girl, who is an "LBR". Alicia was always so anti-LBR, so its kind of hard to believe. I'm curious too, though, so you should confront her about it.**

**BC is still the same. **

**Love you,**

**Xoxo-Cam **

::::::::::

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and Alert! Thanks!**

**~LilyLilyLoo**


	3. End Of Story

**I'm SO sorry for the long wait!**

**~LiLi**

_September 21__st__, 2016_

_Cam, _

_That's DISGUSTING! Burnt grilled cheese? All the time? Eww..! At least he does your homework. Yesterday Robin had her younger brother visit, who's like 3, and he totally tore apart our dorm. This morning I found a milk carton under my bed, and I literally just stepped on a piece of cheese. I'm standing next to my dresser._

_Sucks about BC. Still, I bet it isn't as bad as Columbia. _

_Cody and Nick sound nice! Sounds like a copy/paste of Josh and Derrick though(:. And I'm flattered. I would love to visit;). _

_OK, for the last time, you are so much better at math than I am. End of story._

_Haha- you did NOT get 200000__th__ place in the Olympics! You got like a gold medal! And so did Kristen. _

_I think Jeffery is my new least favorite name. _

_IKR! That's what I said to Massie!_

_Really? Just told Massie, and that's 15 gossip points for me! I asked her, and she denied it really badly. _

_So I have another best friend now, his name is Alex, and he's super nice! He is best friends with Alicia, Robin, and Massie now too. _

_XOXO- Claire _

**September 28****th****, 2016**

**Claire,**

**IKR, he smells so bad. Once he dropped his backpack and when I handed it to him I almost puked. The smell gets onto his stuff too.**

**What's so bad about Columbia? You have a lot of friends with you, including **_**Alex. **_**Please don't hook up with him, OK? Haha **

**And yeah, they are pretty much the Josh/Derrick replacements. I'm really sick of them, but for Thanksgiving break you end a few days before us, so do you want to come visit?**

**About Robin's little brother, that's bad. I think it's worse for a girl than a guy though because I don't really care about "organization". **

**Fine. End of story.**

**Claire, more than one person cant get a gold medal. And **_**I**_** didn't. **

**Me too, I hate that name. and definitely!**

**Tell me again what a gossip point is? And of course she did, she's a bad liar. Every time she lies her eye twitches, and it looks like someone stabbed her in the eye. **

**XOXO- Cam**

:::::::

**Sorry that was really short. The next will be longer, promise! 8 reviews for the next chapter(: **


	4. The Phone Call

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. I've been really busy with school and my other stories, but now that school is out, I will be updating more! Enjoy!**

**PS: This will probably only be a couple more chapters):**

**~LilyLilyLoo**

_October 2__nd__, 2016_

_Sup…_

_As bad as his name and stench is, maybe you should give him a chance. He could be nice. Maybe…_

_It just is. I really don't know else to explain it.(: _

_Cam, Alex is really awesome, and we are NOT going to hook up. OK? I wouldn't freak out if you were friends with a girl over there at BC. _

_I would love to come and visit! Is it OK if some friends come too? Massie, Alicia, Alex, Robin, and Plovert and Dylan could since they are nearby in their apartment, in online college. It would be so much fun! I hope Josh doesn't feel left out, though. _

_You still got a gold medal in my heart! (I just died that was so cheesy, lol)_

_Did you overhear Derrick and Massie's phone conversation? Massie told me he was over your house. They were so adorable!_

_Gossip points are this system we use if we have good gossip, and we get a certain amount of points depending on how juicy it is. _

_~xoxo~Claire_

**October 7****th****, 2016**

**Yeah, I heard the phone call. Derrick told me what they talked about, too. **

**Cam**

_October 9__th__, 2016_

_Why was that so short? Are you mad or something?_

_~xoxo~Claire_

_October 16__th__, 2016_

_Hello?_

_~Claire_

_October 31__st__, 2016_

_1. Happy Halloween_

_2. Either you are super busy, or you are mad, but if you are mad please tell me what its about._

_~Claire_


	5. Author's Note

**So, so sorry, but it is AUTHORS NOTE time!(: **

**I'm afraid I am going to have to put this on hiatus. I thought I would be able to update a lot during summer, but I haven't. I have camp and sleep-in time, along with summer TV shows at night, vacation (no Wifi), and on top of all that spending time with friends.**

**Also, I want to focus on my other two stories, What Goes Up Comes Down, and my coming-soon, The Good, The Bad, And The Beautiful. **

**Sorry again, and I hope to have this up again soon! Hope I don't get too many flamers on this AN, so please be understanding about this. **

**Luckily, though, I should be able to continue in September. **

**Make sure to read my other stories, too!**

**~LilyLilyLoo**


End file.
